warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Convention Aisle
The Convention Aisle is undergoing reconstruction and organization. If you see a red link, the page it is intended to attach to is probably being created. Please do not remove it. Thank you! -Agent Aden Hyperion Taylor All the artifacts in the convention aisle were created by the infusion of a fan's interest and belief soaking into the artifact and granting it the powers it is supposed to have. The exact location is unknown, that it is known that it is near the Honjo Masamune. Also known as FAN-1025, Agent Aden Taylor and Azletar the Warehouse Embodiment can often be seen prowling the shelves, keeping the artifacts there calm. The former protects each one dearly, and using or damaging one may incite his wrath. *Note from Agent Aden Taylor would like to repeat that the Convention Aisle and the Video Game Corridor are NOT one and the same. The former contains artifacts created by fan-based belief. The latter contains artifacts generated by video games or are the games themselves. Game Based These artifacts are from fandoms based on card games and video games, be they console, PC, or handheld. *Pokemon Artifacts *Yu-Gi-Oh Artiacts *Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device - One of the few artifacts in the aisle authorized for free play. *Razputin Aquato's Goggles *7 life-size models of a Halo Activation Index *Rufus' Overcoat *Sphinx's Gear *Scion of Atlantis Rumored Artifacts *Lake Guardian artifacts: Can enhance or strip away knowledge, emotion and willpower. "Keep an eye on the Lake Trio artifacts. Just in case!" *Double-N Tickets: Become restless when around people. Will attempt to follow those of good moral value, even working themselves directly into the hands of those who have "perfect records". "Am actively searching. Hoping for other particular effects." *Prototype Clunk Statue: Will summon up to three "unique characters" who will do combat in the given vicinity. "The odds of this not being an artifact are as high as Derpl's IQ. Keeping an ear open, especially for reports of a commando bereft of pants accompanied by this tune." Internet Based These are from fandoms who originate on the internet: Web Comics, Web Animation, etc. *Homestuck Artifacts *Bird's Postal Hat *Fish's Aviator Hat *Sock Sowachowski's Hat *Instilled by Felica Day's web series 'The Guild', six props from the show became artifacts... **Codex's Staff **Zaboo's Stave **Vork's Broadsword **Clara's Wand **Bladezz's Sickles **Tinkerbella's Bow Rumored Artifacts *Cecil Baldwin's radio microphone (Welcome to Night Vale fandom). Traps whomever listens to it in an illusion of a typical day in the town of Night Vale... which is known to have many subtle ways of killing people! "The wtnv fandom has been spreading rumors about the mike used to record Welcome to Night Vale. Keep an eye out-Night Vale is known to be south of Gravity Falls." *Pineapple Soda vending machine (Pineapple Soda fandom). Dispenses an unlimited amount of the beverage. But each can causes a VERY unusual and completely random side effect, usually based on a fetish. "the Pineapple Soda fandom is gathering strength. This vending machine has a high chance of becoming an artifact, so watch out for symptoms like male pregnancy, inflation, transformation, and other effects." Television Based These artifacts originate from TV show-base fandoms: Live Action, Cartoon, Anime, etc. *Caliban Amulet : Built to the same specifications to the one on the Italian/American animated show 'Huntik: Secrets and Seekers', the amulet is capable of summoning the Meso-Titan Warrior Caliban. When Destroyed though, the user will have a portion of their energy removed from them. *Dante Vale's Trenchcoat : Worn by a cosplayer who went at the character Dante Vale from 'Huntik: Secrets and Seekers', the coat imbues the wearer the ability to use several of the spells from the show and lessen the effect of the Caliban Amulet's downside. Its personal downside is that it may force the user to attempt to help those beyond rescue. *Fighting Foodon Meal Ticket-Inspired by the 2001 anime 'Fighting Foodons', by placing the card on certain meals (Fried Rice, Burnt Meatballs, Dumplings, and Spaghetti), the meal will transform into a warrior based of the meal. Downside is that the user will have the Fighting Foodons theme song stuck in their heads for a week... *Dipper Pines' Hat *Danny Phantom's Hazmat suit Suitcase from Total Drama *Lyoko artifacts - Stat boosters *#Yumi Ishiyama's Tessan Fans - Increases Agility *#Ulrich Stern's Twin Katanas - Speed *#Odd Della Robbia's Laser Arrow Gauntlets - Accuracy *#William Dunbar's Zweihänder - Strength *#Aelita Schaeffer's Star Bracelet - Stamina *#X.A.N.A.'s Flash-drive - the Downside of the previous five- if more than one of the above are activate at a time, The super-virus will awaken and take over the nearest computer system (this is a BAD thing). Therefore, the flash-drive is typically sealed in a rubber sleeve that is sealed in a small Tupperware filled with Neutralizer. (Aden's a big fan of Code: LYOKO, and doesn't trust even an inactive X.A.N.A.) *Jack's Sword (Samurai Jack) *Copy of Crona's Poem (Soul Eater) - Anyone who reads it immediately suffers depression-like symptoms. How? Nobody's been able to finish it and stay calm enough to find out! Rumored Artiacts *Avatar Wan's Teapot - when tea is brewed in it, it seems to add a flavor of light, helping to bring peace to a troubled mind with a single cup. Created by the fandom's desire for balance and the forces of light. "The LOK fandom could really use some tea from this pot!" Book Based Fandoms from book series, comic books, and any movie or series based on those books. *Lantern Corps Rings *Original Thneed *Ezekiel Zick's Inhaler *Dragon Army Battle Suit *Alethiometer *Subtle Knife *Amber Spyglass *Spinning Jenny Cosplay Outfit: Based on the designs of a hero only seen once in 'Dial H for H.E.R.O', when worn, the user is able to move a high speed, primarily the ability to rapidly spin. When worn, the user will commonly quip "Let's see how you handle a girl who can spin like a top!". After deactivating their powers, they become unusable for a whole hour. Rumored Artifacts *Dragon Rider sword (Inheritance Saga ''(aka the ''Eragon Series) fandom): Grants the incredible power of a dragon... at a great cost. "The Shur'tagul forums have been talking about a Rider's sword." Film based *Dominick Cobbs's Wedding Band: Brought to life by the several dozen fan theories based on the end of 'Inception', a common thread was that while Cobb wears the ring while in the 'dream world', he isn't wearing at the end, either making it his real totem or evidence of reality or not. *Wybie Lovat's Mask (Coraline fandom) grants an increased skill with mechanics... and a strange fascination with banana slugs. (NOTE: While Coraline is a book-based fandom, Wybie is a character created solely for the film version, and does not exist in the book.) *Atlantean crystal pendant Rumored Artifacts *No known rumors yet! Try and find some! Unsorted These either don't fit on any of the shelves yet or are only here temporarily. *Azletar - Guardian *Connor Kenway's Tomahawk *Per Ankh's Artifact Net: A fishing net used by Per Ankh to fish for potential artifact ideas in any fandom. Trivia #The Convention Aisle artifacts depend on the fandom that created them for their power. The stronger a fandom, the more powerful a fandom is. For example, Pokemon has a massive fandom that spans the globe. As a result, the artifacts associated with Pokemon possess a great deal of power, almost god-like. Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy however, has barely any fandom at all yet the fandom is dedicated. Therefore, the Sphinx artifacts still hold a little power, but not much. # Some artifacts are also synced with a fandom's overall emotions, due to the creation process. The more incensed a fandom is over an issue, the more the corresponding artifact(s) will act out in response. Category:Convention Aisle Category:Sections